


Thanks Nikki

by Prompt_Master



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Father Figures, Headaches & Migraines, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: David's got a massive headache and he's acting weird. But Max doesn't care, he's not even a little worried.





	Thanks Nikki

Mr. Cambell stared down at David with a proud smile, "I can't believe you've done it! Davey" he clasped a hand down onto David's shoulder, gesturing out towards the camp from through the counsler's cabin window, "somehow you've created the perfect atmosphere! Every one of those campers are happy and have learned an experience like no other!" 

David gasped, teary eyed from how wide his smile was, "Oh Mr. Cambell! It was worth it to make the kids happy!" 

"Here you go Davey," he spun David around, pulling out a golden trophy from his hat, "the greatest counsler award." 

David pressed two hands over his mouth, his gasp cracked from tears and emotion, "for me...?!" 

"Take it Davey...you deserve it. You always were my favorite" 

David let out a strange high pitched noise and reached out for the award. Fingers stretching out for the golden goal, everything felt so glorious. This was all he had ever wanted. 

And then there was a loud slam to ruin it all. 

David gasped and shot up from his bed, scrambling against the headboard in panicked confusion, "who?! What?! Mr. Cambell?!" 

He relaxed only slightly when he saw Gwen standing in the doorway, arm stretched out against the door she just tore open. She was panting and sliucbed, hair torn apart and her hat angrily gripping into her other hand. She was breathing sharply through her teeth, a scary red flashing in her eyes. 

"Ah...Gwen!" He laughed nervously, trying to figure out what he did to piss off Gwen, "to what do I owe the honor?" 

Gwen took a deep, nearly animalistic, breath through her nose. "David. I know you said you had a headache and I know I said you could rest for the day but if you don't get your ass out here right now I'm going to kill each and everyone one of these kids with my bare hands right before I tear this place up by the floorboards" 

The fact that she said that all in one breath somehow made it only scarier. 

He smiled tensly, "...sure Gwen! You know id be more than happy to help you!" 

She looked relaxed at that, and slumped against the door. She wiped her forehead with her burnt hat, the predatory look in her eyes snuffing out. She waited a moment before turning back to David, speaking much softer, "...you are feeling better right?" 

There was a throbbing behind his eye. It was painful, it was distracting. In fact he noticed it the moment he was startled awake. He noticed it before he noticed Gwen. The pain was spread to his temples too. It was awful. And the back of his head was throbbing too. Everything felt....ouch. But it was better than earlier! And that was a sign he was getting better right? 

"Abso-tiv-alutely! So, tell me, what did our lovely campers get into this time?" He asked, tying his camp shirt around his neck. 

Gwen had a guilty look in her eyes suddenly. 

"...Gwen?" 

"I got distracted and next thing I knew they started a pyrotechnics camp" 

"...huh?" 

He turned to the window, where he got a glimpse of Nurf holding what was most defiently an invention of Niel's. He yelled something 'And this is for the systematic oppression that no one bothers to question!' Before BOOM a burst of fire blinded his view. 

Oh how David wished his dream was real. 

\-----

Max glared at David, who's armpit he was tucked under. He was being cradled like some kind of fucking purse. It annoyed the shit out of him! He was actually enjoying himself, he had nearly burned this place to the ground! Fuck David and fuck this camp. 

David sighed, rubbing soot off the base of his forehead as he stomped out the last flame rising out of the grass. "And that kids is how you put out a fire! Thank you Gwen for demonstrating how to use the fire extinguisher" 

Gwen held the extinguisher in her hands tightly, as if another fire could spring up any moment. She hissed out, "you little shits pull this kinda crap again and I will use this on you. Except the hose will be down your throat" 

David laughed, "that's nice Gwen. Ok campers! Why don't we head to the mess hall for snacks and to cool down a bit" 

Everyone but Nerris groaned at the joke, but they complied for once and started walking towards the mess hall. Turns out nearly destroying an entire camp really built up an appetite. 

Max kicked in David's grip, "can you put me the fuck down now?" 

To his confusion David seemed a lot less  
...eager in his response as he sounded just a second ok, "just a second Max..." 

Max frowned, what's his problem? Nearly burn down the camp and now he's got an attitude? He watched David miserably rub his nose, a pale look to his skin was starting to be more clear to him. Now that he noticed, the arm holding David was shaking slightly. 

"David. David. DAVID!" 

David cringed at the yelling, turning to him with the most exhausted and beat up voice he had ever heard in his life, "what Max?" 

It was pathetic...and kinda worrying. 

"What's your problem? You're really just gonna leave them with Gwen again?"

David seemed to ponder this a moment. No...not ponder...more like it took his brain a moment to connect what Max had even said. "You're right. Let's go" 

He trotted off towards the mess hall, feeling nauscious from pain. 

When David put Max down he could barely stand anymore. His ankles and knees were shaking. The pain was unbearable anymore. It was all he could think of. He felt everything. He didn't think a headache could be so painful. 

And oh god the smell. Smoke smoke smoke. The campers, his clothes, his hair, the camp itself. Everything held this strong smokey smell that was killing his suddenly sensitive senses. And the pain was so strong he was sweating, he could feel every cold drop of sweat rolling down his arms and how he shook against it. He could barely stand the lights in this mess hall, even though they weren't that bright. They were cheap light bulbs that flickered every now and then. 

"David?" He looked down shakily to see Nikki looking up at him, "what're you doing? Are you possessed?" 

David shook his head, but instantly regretted it. He clinged to the table next to him, "I'm just thinking of what I should eat..." His voice was small and shaky as if he was about to throw up. 

"Yeah" Max spat out bitterly, stabbing his fork into his food, "green slop or brown?" 

Usually Davis would tell him to respect quartermaster and all his hard work, but instead he just half heartedly dragged himself to the corner of the room and sat down. Max frowned, watching him with close eyes. 

He looked at Nikki, "what was that about?" 

Nikki shrugged, chewing on a stick, "it's a tough decision Max! There's a lot of good and bad stuff about the green and brown slop you know!" 

"Its obviously not about the slop Nikki are you fucking kidding me!" 

"Bah...what do you know" she rolled her eyes and continued chewing on her stick. 

Neil just sighed heavily, "oh great. You got the look in your eyes when you're about to obsess over David." 

"Shut it! I'm not obsessed with him! You have to admit he's acting weird" 

"I don't really care man. I'm tired, I was chased with flame throwers all day" 

"Flame throwers that you made" 

"Touche" 

"So how are we harassing David today!?" Nikki yelled, crawling onto the table with a vicious excitement in her eyes.

Max glared, "Not at all. Yet. First I gotta figure out what he's planning" 

"Remmeber Max he's not trying to kill us we've already done that" Neil mumbled, making sure to exaggerate his eye roll. 

David laid his head down on the table, curling his arms over his head to block out the light. For just a split second Max's typical angry frown turned into a concerned one. But it was gone before anyone could comment.

Neil sighed "well, Nikki and I are staying here. I'm too tired for another bullshit adventure right now" 

"Well I'm not!" Nikki yelled raising her hand. 

"Nobody fucking cares Nikki!" 

She slowly lowered her hand back down, watching Max make his way over to David.

David swore the world was gonna spin so fast he would fall onto the ceiling. Or onto the floor. Or just keep on falling. He was gonna fall and that's what mattered. He never realized how dizzy someone could feel when sitting down, and he dreaded the idea of what it would feel like when he inevitably had to stand up. Somehow he felt like his skin was made of sweat, rolling up and down his body like an icky trail of spiders. His whole body felt tingly and his mind was full of static. And oh god the pain. David couldn't describe it. 

He didn't even notice Max coming up to him. 

"Hey. Dickbag. What are you up to.." Max's suspicious accusation made him want to cry. His poor head... 

David tried to say, 'nothing max! Go back to your friends!' But let out a miserable groan instead. 

There was a pause in silence. Max's lip twitching ever so slightly before going back into a smug smile. "You getting tired of us David? Where's Gwen huh?" 

"Cabin" Max cringed at the way his words collided together, like he could barely talk. Was David...?" 

"Are you drunk?" Max yelled, causing David to curl in further into himself. Max, annoyed with this, grabbed David's arm and tugged him, trying to get a view of his face. 

"There's no way you're actually fucking drunk right? You'd be a huge ass lightweight! I mean-" 

"Max please-" Max froze at the completely beaten up tone of David. 

Max's shoulders slouched, is David...okay? "...what's wrong with you David?" 

"Max maybe you should leave him alone..." space kid mumbled from behind him, but Max ignored him. 

David looked up bleerily, he blinked up at the light to refocus his vision before his eyes went wide. 

"Davi-?" 

"Max get Gwen." Everyone in the cafeteria froze at David's serious and commanding tone. 

"What? Why-"

"I said get Gwen Max." David covered his left eye, his skin pale and his whole body shaking. 

Max froze in terror. He hated not knowing what was going on. He hated the fact that he was genuinely terrified. But he was also really fucking grateful that Dolph ran out the mess hall to get Gwen for him. Because no way would Max be able to move. 

Everyone was crowding around nervously now. 

"David..." Max mumbled "what...what the fuck is wrong?" David stared down at the table, blinking strangely, "don't ignore me David!" 

"Max" Erid said in a harsh tone, "Like, can't you tell he doesn't feel good?" 

Max frowned, he felt impatient. Like he needed to know NOW. 

God was David pale. 

He heard Space Kid whisper to Neil "is David gonna die?" 

"Kids. Kids" David mumbled sounding 2 seconds away from death, "it's ok...im ok" 

"You're a terrible fucking liar David. You've been acting weird all day and-" 

Gwen barged through the doors with Dolph right behind her, her face was clearly riddled with anxiety but her posture was strangely confident and commanding. It got the campers to step back away from David before she even spoke. 

"Okay okay everyone give him some space. Relax." She kneeled down next to David, as Max started to close in on them again, barely able to think or look away. 

He was just a kid you know. 

Maybe that's why it especially filled him with terror when he heard the next bit of the conversation. 

"Ok David talk to me what's wrong. You said it was just a headache did you lie to me?" 

David weakly shook his head, sounding nauscious, "no i...it just hurts so much and- Gwen my eye I can't see out of it" 

Max felt his heart race, his whole body went numb. Gwen's eyes widened, before going back to being serious. 

"Ok don't panic." 

"How can he not fucking panic if he can't see Gwen?! You're a dumbass!" Max suddenly yelled. And he instantly regretted it when David flinched. He felt...embarassed of his reaction. 

Gwen glared at him, "I've seen a lot of hospital shows ok" 

She hooked an arm under David's shoulder and lugged his limp body up. He tried to help but he was sluggish. He turned his head away from the light, pressing it into Gwen's neck as she rubbed his back. "It just means he has a very very bad headache" 

She suddenly directed her glare to all of them somehow, "probably because of you little shits." 

With that Gwen led the sick David away, leaving frozen campers behind. Even when David started vomiting outside the mess hall. 

\---

The cabin was dark. And cold. Just what David needed. It was quiet too. Gwen even offered headphones to help block any extra noise out. He had gotten some pain killers, and out of his sweaty clothes. The aura in his vision may had increased the pain temporally but it went away in half an hours time. 

"Gwen" he groaned out, clinging to his blanket, "you didn't have to be so harsh to the kids" 

Gwen rolled her eyes, being rude as ever but making sure to whisper softly, "I just wanted the chance to chew them out" 

David didn't miss the smile she sent him. Alas though she had to get back to her duties as camp councler and left to go check up on everyone's tents. Leaving David to the peaceful atmosphere. As he was falling asleep though Max quietly slipped into his room. 

David peaked open an eye at Max, startlilng the kid, "yes Max?" 

Max looked down at his feet, rolling on the heels of his feet with a grumpy pout on his face. David laughed softly, "what's wrong kiddo?" 

"Nothing" he hissed out, "just. The gang- uh." He cleared his throat, "Nikki wanted me to give you a hug ok" he quickly gave David a hug, only letting Davey get in one back pat before pulling away, glaring at the wall.

"Thanks Max" 

Max glared at him, so David corrected himself, "thanks Nikki"


End file.
